gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aliens
Aliens, are a commonly reported in and around Area 69, Aldea Malvada, as well as in the desert in Bone County. Most people describe their encounter with them as being peaceful creatures and not aggressive. It is believed they can also be seen landing in UFOs at night time next to The Big Ear in Bone County. Also you can find picture of UFOs in Lil' Probe Inn. Many Players claimed to have seen some UFOs flying next to the Area 69. Beside the rumors and the mods the player can hear the woman in the mission Black project when CJ enters Area 69 saying "All personnel working on alien bodies evacuate immediately". Many players reference Mr. Trenchcoat with aliens. He will talk to the player and other peds about Aliens. Some of his lines include: "The aliens are coming!" "Can't let them take me again..." "YOU CAN'T STEAL MY MIND!" "You green-blooded abomination!" "It's the voices!" 'Men In Black' In the mission Stowaway, when the Special Agents take some cargo from The Airstrip, and when the Player boards the plane and fights those men until he kills them all and plants a Satchel, while he fights the "men" they have strange dialouge involving some insults to Mammals and Carbon-based life forms. This could mean they are shape-shifter aliens. The creature in the jar in the mission Green Goo, could aswell be one of them, just kept in mint condition, in its primary form to be experimented on instruments in Area 69. 'Weird Looking Pedestrians' DNMOLC1 DNMOLC1 is the model name given to this pedestrian in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. This pedestrian is classified as an old male Native American and a local to the desert area. He wears a Native American-style brown and red bandanna around his head and an Indian-style necklace and speaks with a Native American accent. He can be found almost anywhere in Bone County, walking around outside or in interiors and driving vehicles. Fans believe that this pedestrian is a alien disguised as an old Native American man. At first he may come off as a traditional old American Indian saying "we must take care of Mother Earth" and talking about spirits to himself. However, the first hints he gives off as being an alien impersonating an Indian is by saying "you're a genius civilization" to himself. When the player bumps into him stuff like "is this mating?", "I come in peace", and other remarks. When provoked into fighting you he says "I do not wish to hurt you", "I will throw with my right?", "I will spill your fluids", and other things that an ordinary human wouldn't say. In some of the rare conversations he has with other pedestrians he can be heard to say "You are poised for extinction". He is one of the few pedestrians that will not comment on Carl Johnson's appearance. Not much is known about the alleged "Disguised Alien". One notable thing about him is that any place you find him will be near Area 69. This is a little suspicious. However, some doubt must be taken into consideration. He may be referencing his race/ethnicity, such as "you're a genius civilization" could simply mean he adores Western culture. He may simply appear near Area 69 because of his spawn area coded into the game, which includes many other peds. "Mr. Hat" and "Mr. Trenchcoat" "Mr. Hat" and "Mr. Trenchcoat" are two pedestrians that appear in the game, as the player never gets to find out their real names, fans have given them simple nicknames based on their appearance. "Mr. Hat" wears an eye-patch, a baseball cap, jeans and a blue shirt, while "Mr. Trenchcoat" wears a black cowboy hat, black trenchcoat, black boots and stars-and-stripes tie. They could be related to the aliens issue in some way. For example, most of the time they spawn near the Big Ear, the geyser or The Lil' Probe Inn - anywhere near the Fort Carson area. Some people claim that they have seen "Mr. Trenchcoat" chasing and talking to people asking them to join. It hasn't been proven that he does that, but a list of phrases that he uses often suggest that he was abducted by aliens at some point in his life: - They are watching us! - They know. - You know they know. - Get away from me! - He's one of them! - You're not gonna probe me again. - You green blooded monster. "Mr. Hat", however, doesn't say anything strange, but it was claimed many times that when killed, he spawns again almost immediately after the player has turned away. He is often seen speaking to "Mr. Trenchcoat". It was once claimed that the Sandking that spawns under The Big Ear belongs to Mr Trenchcoat. If the truck is parked there it is supposedly easier to find "Mr. Trenchcoat". The Big Ear, which some people believe was built by the military forces to control the sky in case aliens invade, points exactly North. There were suggestions about it, but no clear conclusion has been made. Paranoid Cowboy The Paranoid Cowboy is a pedestrian found walking around The Big Ear, Fort Carson, inside The Big Spread Ranch, and inside the 24/7 food market. This pedestrian model can only spawn one at a time in each location, however. This pedestrian is very hard to miss. He wears brown cowboy boots, blue jeans, a blue and white checkered flannel shirt, black sunglasses, and a large cowboy hat. He also has a light brown beard and has a cigarette in his mouth. Apparently he has a look-alike, making it rather hard to identify him, the only difference is his voice, the Paranoid Cowboy speaks with no particular accent and his look-alike speaks with a heavy country accent (also shared with another pedestrian). There isn't much to tell about the Paranoid Cowboy other than beyond making comical remarks, he is jokingly paranoid of being abducted by aliens. This is apparent by the remarks he makes about Carl Johnson's appearance. He will say to CJ: "you won't abduct me, no you won't" and "boy, you sure make a good target for them." He is presumed to be talking about aliens when saying "them". Gallery Mqdefaultuuhhuh.jpg|Alien close up Admin Investigations *After investigating the whole of Area 69, and it's surrounding areas, for 3 in-game days, I have found absolutely nothing. I always thought I saw something, but alas, it was just a cactus. I deem this myth untrue. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Video Investigations Category:GTA San Andreas Myths Category:Creatures Category:Alien Myths